


Thinly Veiled

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Levi is perceptive, unrequited feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: Reader finds out that Levi and Petra are dating and starts to feel a little jealousy. But maybe it’s not as it seems.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Thinly Veiled

“I can’t believe it! To think that my sweet Petra would date another!”

Oluo wailed pathetically beside you. The news that Levi and Petra were dating had come as a shock, but at least you had the dignity to hide your feelings.

“Oluo! Pull yourself together for goodness sake!”

Oluo snivelled.

“But- But-”

“But nothing. It’s not like you had a chance anyway.” You looked downcast.

Oluo wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“What about you?”

You cast a glance sideways.

“What about me?”

“I thought you had a thing for Levi. You’re not upset that he’s dating Petra?”

You scoffed.

“Of course not! That would be foolish. Just because I have feelings that aren’t reciprocated doesn’t mean I should start crying about it.”

“You’re not just a little bit jealous?”

You looked away.

“Not even a little. If they’re happy that’s great. I’m not going to put myself through more strife by being jealous. It’d be pointless.”

Oluo studied you a moment longer before sighing.

“If you say so.” He clapped you on the shoulder and walked away.

You stayed put, leaning against a wall, arms crossed, staring aimlessly. You shouldn’t really have let yourself dwell but now that Oluo had left you couldn’t help it. You felt a lump start to form in your throat. You swallowed thickly and bit your lip.

I’m not going to cry. You thought defiantly, but your eyes burned treacherously nonetheless. That’s when Levi and Petra walked by. You quickly ducked behind a cart, how embarrassing would it be to be caught crying by yourself? You peered round to watch them pass. Petra was talking to Levi who was just listening as they walked together. Was it just your imagination or were they walking closer than normal? You felt a pang in your chest. Levi seemed to be comfortable with her closeness.

Of course he is dumbass, they’re dating.

You watched Petra talk animatedly, you could see why Levi would date someone like her, she was pretty, really pretty and she was smart too. You and her had spoken on several occasions on missions and just down time, she was a very sweet person to be around not to mention one heck of a soldier. There was nothing you could fault her on, and that’s what made it hurt more. You couldn’t hate her, at least then you could feel a little better about yourself, but you liked her and compared to her how could you compare? What could you possibly offer Levi that she couldn’t?

You felt tears build up again. It’s so stupid! Why can’t I just get over it? You wiped at your eyes and sniffed.

Levi and Petra were almost out of sight, but at the last moment Levi felt compelled to look back. He stopped and looked straight in your direction.

You gasped and ducked back behind the cart.

Shit! Did he see me?

You waited a moment then dared a peek to see if they were still there. They weren’t.

You let out a breath and stood. That was close, Levi could have caught you looking all sad and pathetic and then that would have been awkward as hell. You should stop all this, you had duties to attend to, that would stop you from moping for a while, anyway you didn’t want to be in trouble on top of being heartbroken. You looked off in the direction Levi had gone one more time and sighed before getting back to the barracks.

*******

It was later in the afternoon while you were grooming the horses that you were forced to face Petra. You saw her approaching and tried to hide yourself behind the horse, hoping she wouldn’t notice you. No such luck.

“Y/n!”

You cringed before stepping around the horse, a smile plastered on your face.

“Petra. What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing much. I just came to tell you that Captain Levi wants to see you once you’re done with the horses.”

Your heart skipped a beat.

“Oh? What for?”

Petra stroked the horses maine unaware of the slight nervousness in your voice.

“Not sure, he didn’t specify he just said that he wanted you to report to him as soon as you were finished here.”

You swallowed nervously.

“Right.”

Petra looked at you properly now.

“Are you okay, y/n?”

You went back to brushing the horses neck.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just seem a little… I don’t know, a bit distracted.”

“Nothing to worry about, Petra, thanks.”

Petra frowned.

“If you’re sure, but if you want to talk about anything you can talk to me.”

Oh, sure. I’ll just tell you how I’m in love with your boyfriend and wish I was dating him instead of you.

“Thank you, Petra. I’ll keep that in mind.”

She smiled warmly and nodded before leaving you to finish your job. You sighed and pressed your forehead to the horses neck. Why did she have to be so nice? It made you feel even more like shit for feeling the way you did. And now Levi wanted to see you? Maybe you could desert and suffer the consequences of walking away from the Corps instead? Being put to death for treason sounded like a better option at this point.

You deliberately took as long as possible to finish the horses to delay the inevitable. Unfortunately, you ran out of things to do eventually and you had no other excuses but to go see Levi, you would probably be in more trouble now for taking so long but you really didn’t want to see him right now. You stood outside his office resigning yourself for one hell of a reprimand, you knew Levi didn’t like being kept waiting. You set your shoulders and knocked before entering.

When you opened the door, you walked in to find Petra there talking with Levi, both of them looking over something on the desk. Levi looked up when you stepped into the room. You froze a second when you saw Petra there.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll let you two- ” You began to retreat but Levi called you back.

“Y/n. It’s about time you got here. Where the hell have you been?”

“Sorry. Took me a little longer than I anticipated.”

He looked at you deadpan.

“Don’t be making habit of taking your sweet time. I don’t like to wait. ”

Yeah, I know. You thought.

“It won’t happen again, sir.”

“See that it doesn’t.”

He turned away from you to finish whatever him and Petra were speaking about. You looked away politely while they finished but also you just didn’t want to see them being all close. You wondered what they were talking about before you came in. You couldn’t imagine what Levi would be like as a boyfriend, it intriuged you to no end thinking about what secret conversations with him might be like, what it might be like to see him be vulnerable with just that one trusted person. What would late nights be like? Would he whisper things only meant for you? What about early mornings? Waking up in his arms, being kissed awake, seeing him sleep dishevelled. You suppose Petra got to see and experience all those things. It made your heart ache to think what sides of Levi she got to see that would be forever unknown to you.

“Oi! Y/n! Are you listening to me?”

You jumped back into reality. You turned to look back at Levi and was surprised to find Petra had gone. When had that happened?

“What?”

“Tch. What was with that look on your face?”

You blinked at him.

“What? My face?”

“Yes. Your face. You had the same look on it earlier while you were hiding.”

“Uuuh…” You felt a sweat drop on your temple. So he had seen you earlier. Crap.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

The question surprised you. Was he asking out of genuine curiosity or were you going to get reprimanded for having emotions?

“Um, no. Nothings wrong, sir.” You lied.

“That’s a load of crap. If nothing was wrong you wouldn’t have had that sad look on your face like you’re about to cry.”

When did he start being interested in what others were feeling and how come he was so damn perceptive?

“It’s-” An image of him and Petra suddenly presented itself in your mind. “Nothing of consequence. Was there something you wanted to see me about or did you just want to talk about my sad face?”

Levi’s brow furrowed at you and his eyes narrowed.

You silently gulped.

“There’s something you’re not telling me.”

You sighed internally.

“There’s nothing to tell. Can I go now?”

You turned without waiting for an answer.

What the hell am I doing? Turning my back on Levi? You heard his chair being pushed back as he stood. Oh shit.

“Y/n.”

Something in his tone had you halting immediately. Oh, that doesn’t sound good. You didn’t turn back around for fear of being incinerated by a Levi glare. Silence prevailed for a few long seconds.

“Y/n.” When he spoke your name again you weren’t sure if it was just your imagination if it sounded gentler this time around.

You pursed your lips and dared to turn and face him again. Your heart skipped a beat. You expected Levi to look pissed, annoyed at your attitude but you were met with eyes that held almost too much understanding that for a moment you couldn’t breathe.

No, don’t look at me like that.

“You were crying earlier. That’s not nothing.”

You swallowed.

“Sir, I appreciate your concern, but there’s nothing that you could do to help. It’s…” You dropped your gaze. “I have to deal with it myself.”

Levi noted your downcast look.

“It’s not like you to be upset by something trivial. It’s kinda bugging me seeing you like that.”

“Bugging you? Oh, well, sorry my emotions are "bugging you”.“

"There was something about the way you looked, okay? I felt that maybe I could help you.”

“No offense, Captain, but you’re the last person that could help me.”

He frowned.

“What does that mean?”

“It’s not important. I told you I want to deal with this-”

“No, you meant something by that. Why would I be the last person?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Levi’s frown deepened.

“Why not?”

You tipped your head back in frustration.

“Because you’re the one I-” Your hand flew to your mouth and your eyes grew wide as you caught yourself in time. Your heart beat sounded in your ears.

levi looked at you curiously.

“The one you what?”

A tense moment passed.

“Captain, I-”

“Y/n?”

You felt relief flood you when Petra’s voice called you from outside. Levi stared for a second more before allowing her in.

“Ah, sorry for the interruption, I was just wondering if either of you knew what was wrong with Oluo?”

“Why?” Levi asked.

“He keeps sighing and randomly bursting into tears whenever he looks at me.”

“Still?” You groaned. “When is he going to get a grip and just accept it?”

Petra looked at you.

“Accept what?”

“That you and the Captain are dating. He’s been depressed ever since he found out.”

The sudden weird silence had you looking between Levi and Petra.

“W-w-w-what?” Petra was pink in the face.

You looked confused at her than to Levi.

“We’re not dating.” Levi said simply.

You blinked.

“Huh?”

They weren’t… dating?

“N-no there’s no truth to that at all.” Petra said.

They’re… not… dating. Your brain was still trying to catch up. Levi waved a hand in front of your face.

“Oi. Don’t zone out on me again.”

You snapped out of it.

“Uh, sorry. So… That was just a rumour?”

Levi tsked.

“Do you believe everything you hear?”

You looked at him indignantly.

“No.”

“So, that’s what Oluo’s problem is?” Petra asked.

“Yeah, pretty much. You should have heard him. "Oh, my sweet Petra! How could you?”“

Petra’s brow suddenly twitched.

"His sweet Petra? Excuse me.” She stalked out, no doubt to find Oluo. You didn’t envy him right now.

You were once again left alone with Levi now though.

“Well…” You started. “I’ve taken up way too much of your time and I’ve got work to do, so I’ll just head on out.”

You made it as far as the door again, handle half turned.

“Y/n.”

You looked over your shoulder at Levi. He looked at you for a long moment and oddly you felt like he was able to see deeper than most which today of all days made you feel very vulnerable.

Seemingly satisfied with what he saw he closed his eyes before speaking.

“You’re an idiot.”

You couldn’t fight the smile that pulled at your lips. You tried to dim it as Levi’s gaze returned to you.

“You’re dismissed. But don’t think our conversation is over, y/n. You’re not getting away with it that easily.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And, please, try not to listen to anymore rumours. Especially ones concerning me.”

“Absolutely, sir.”

“Good. Jealousy doesn’t suit you.”

You gawped.

“W-what?”

“That’s all, y/n. You can go.”

“Y-yes.”

You slowly exited his office and shut the door behind you. You stood there for a few moments just staring at the ground.

_Jealousy doesn’t suit you._

“Ah, crap.”

That conversation definitely was not going to be happening if you could help it.


End file.
